1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-tier garden planter which includes a bottom tub or ground tub, a plurality of retaining tubes, a sectional central pipe and a plurality of vertically oriented and vertically spaced flared tubs or receptacles each of which contains a quantity of soil together with an irrigation structure to facilitate the growing of plants. The tubs and retaining tubes are each constructed of arcuate segments of lightweight sheet plastic material with the ends of the segments being connected and locked together by a unique locking assembly to enable the components of the planter to be transported and stored in a compact, knocked down condition with the planter being easily assembled at a point of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,843 discloses a multi-tier planter incorporating a base with an upstanding tubular post connected thereto and a plurality of tubs receiving soil or other growth medium with the tubs being stacked in spaced relation combined with an irrigation assembly for maintaining the soil or growth medium in a desired moist condition. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,293,798 and 3,452,475 also disclose multi-tier planter structures. In addition to my prior patents, the following U.S. patents are relevant to this invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,239 PA1 2,651,143 PA1 2,837,866 PA1 3,063,196 PA1 3,374,574 PA1 3,738,060 PA1 3,841,023 PA1 4,006,559 PA1 4,033,072 PA1 4,614,056 PA1 4,825,592
In addition to above, the prior art cited in my above listed prior patents is also made of record herein by reference thereto.
While the prior art in this field of endeavor discloses the basic concept of multi-tier planters, the prior art does not contemplate a structure which enables the components of the planter to be transported and supplied to a consumer or user while in a knocked down, compact condition which is attained by the use of segmental peripheral wall structures in which the segments are uniquely detachably connected in end to end relation and have a top and bottom peripheral edge to form the components of the planter with the detachable connection enabling the components to be stored, transported and delivered while in a compact, knocked down condition with the planter being easily and quickly assembled without the use of special tools or special skills.